


The Stars in Your Eyes

by smileforirish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ariana Grande (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Depression, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hiding, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Student!Louis, Studying, Sweden - Freeform, famous!harry, hiding relationship, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, popstar!harry, swedish!louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforirish/pseuds/smileforirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość ma wiele imion, szczęście - postaci.</p><p>Harry znalazł je w jednej osobie: szwedzkim nastolatku o imieniu Louis. Na drodze do pełnego szczęścia stoi tylko jedna przeszkoda: cały świat.</p><p>Czyli:</p><p>Louis dostaje się na studia w Londynie, a Harry wreszcie czuje, że żyje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Z jednodniowym opóźnieniem zapraszam Was na prolog nowego opowiadania :) Możecie śmiało wysyłać mi opinie na askbox oraz przez nowy chat. Jak zwykle będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie notki. Kocham Was i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną i tą historią do końca!

@Harry_Styles:

APPLE MUSIC FESTIVAL!!!! Kto jest tak bardzo podekscytowany jak ja? Nie mogę się doczekać, by was wszystkich zobaczyć! Kocham, H

Kliknął przycisk dodaj tweet i westchnął cicho, wstając od laptopa. W kilku krokach przeszedł z salonu do kuchni, gdzie wstawił wodę w czajniku elektrycznym, a z szafki wyjął tekturowe pudełko z saszetkami ulubionej, zielonej herbaty z ananasem. Bez większego zastanowienia wsadził ją do dużego, brązowego kubka, po czym oparł się biodrem o blat.

Zielone tęczówki spoczęły na sporym rozmiarze ogrodzie. Był maj, więc wszystko zaczynało budzić się do życia i eksplodowało kolorami.

Dlaczego więc widok soczyście czerwonych róż i intensywnie żółtych tulipanów nie cieszył go tak, jak zapewne zrobiłby to jeszcze rok wcześniej?

Ten rok był bardzo intensywny, jeśli chodziło o jego życie. Nie tylko zawodowe, był przyzwyczajony do zmian strefy czasowej i miejsca pobytu, do nowych, obcych twarzy, które w twarz krzyczały mu jak bardzo go kochają. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego go kochają, w końcu go nawet nie znają. Jednak budziło w nim to miłe uczucie, że może był ważny, może jednak ktoś kiedyś się nim zaopiekuje.

Cichy dźwięk czajnika oznajmił mu, że woda się już zagotowała. Wyrwany z zamyślenia zalał wrzątkiem herbatę, po czym usiadł przy kuchennym stole, biorąc z wiklinowego koszyka zielone jabłko. Ugryzł kawałek, powoli przeżuwając owoc, w między czasie wyjmując telefon i odpalając w nim aplikację Twittera. Przejechał wzrokiem po interakcjach, które co chwilę się zmieniały, nim zrezygnowany odłożył telefon na bok.

Rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu, kończąc w milczeniu jabłko i popił je herbatą. Wyrzucił do kosza ogryzek, nim otworzył na oścież drzwi na taras. Podszedł do drewnianej barierki, opierając się na niej przedramionami, ponownie spoglądając na zadbany ogród.

W tej też chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie ma nikogo. Ma miliony fanów na całym świecie, miliony na koncie, szafa nie może się zamknąć od ubrań spod ręki najlepszych projektantów, ale mimo to on stoi tutaj sam jak palec, nie mając nikogo, do kogo mógłby się przytulić.

Po co mu to wszystko, skoro nie ma kogoś, z kim mógłby to dzielić?

Każdy kogo znał, miał kogoś przy sobie. Liam po zerwaniu z Sophią zaczął brać się w garść i ponownie chodzić na randki, Niall mieszkał z bratem i jego żoną, chociaż z tego co się orientował, miał on całkiem dobry kontakt z kilkoma dziewczynami i kto wie, może niedługo dowie się, że i jego serce zostało zajęte.

A on stał tutaj samotnie, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat, nie posiadając nawet cholernego kota, bo kto miałby się nim zająć, kiedy on będzie koncertował?

No właśnie, skupił się na karierze tak bardzo, że zapomniał. Zapomniał o tych samotnych wieczorach w ogromnym domu, który kupił kilka lat wcześniej, za pierwsze zarobione pieniądze. Zapomniał o marzeniach, by za kilka lat usłyszeć tupot małych stóp dziecka, które będzie gonić kota, albo psa po korytarzu, by wejść do salonu i znaleźć tam swoją drugą połówkę owiniętą w puchowy koc, oglądającą jakiś serial, która powita go z szerokim uśmiechem.

Zapomniał, że chciał stworzyć prawdziwy dom.

Tymczasem miejsce, które miało być wypełnione uśmiechem, ciepłem i radością, stało się dla niego hotelem.

Miał wszystko co chciał, ale nie to, co potrzebował.

Harry Styles, członek największego boy bandu na świecie, jeden z najmłodszych milionerów w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie miał nikogo.


End file.
